Going up?
by MoronKing
Summary: Ryou lost a bet & is now forced to dress as a girl in the mall. Now stuck in an elevator with Bakura, what will happen to the pair when things start getting...intense? RB [1shot] by Yang!


Hey! This is Yang! Oh, very sorry that we haven't been updating anything but like I said on our info, Ying is now in resting from too much pressure so no long story's for a while. Feeling that it's my duty for the readers...make a one-shot for all o you! I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: you know we don't own it.

Couple: R/B

Oh, I almost forgot to mention that this will have a little lemon so be prepare ok?

* * *

**Going up?**

"Damn! Damn! Damn! When I get back, I'm _SO_ gonna kill Yugi!"

In the center of the huge mall of Domino City, in one particular store that's famous and popular for their merchandises. It's a very well-known store called...

"Thank you and please shop here again." a bright cheery clerk smiled friendly at the customers as she handed the pink logo bag. "We hope you you'll enjoy your purchases from Victory's Secret. Bye-bye."

"Yes, thank you." the person said in a soft strained voice as they reached for the bag and left the store.

As the person is walking out the store, you can't help but hear some comments from the other women in the store as they whisper and gossip to themselves about the person.

"You over there, she's so beautiful."

"Oh my gosh, just look at the milky skin!"

"I would kill to have her legs."

"I would murder to have that figure."

"I can't believe she's hotter than me!"

The person tighten 'her' grip on the thin handle strap on the pink bag, trying to hold in the firey angry that's screaming to lash out to anyone if they make another comment. It's not getting any better outside the store either when a couple of cat calls and whistles were heard aaround.

Can't handle anymore of the shit, 'she' turn 'her' direction to the nearest restrooms, pausing at the twin doors before entering the door with a female-symbol. Stepping in, 'she' peeked in to make sure no one was inside. Sighing in relief, 'she' stepped up to the sink, take one look in the mirror, growled and angrily punched the glossy tile next to it.

"Damn him! Damn him! I can't believe Yugi put me through this! I'll never see him the same anymore." the person groaned and look at the mirror again.

Staring back at 'her' is a beautiful girl. She has long soft white hair that reaches below 'her' elegant shoulders that are openly revealing on the thin, white/light blue sundress that is holding up by two thin straps that hangs on the shoulders and reaches just above the knees, showing off the arms and shoulders and legs. In short, a whole lot of skin. Also a matching strap sandal to finish the attire.

Glaring back at the mirror are a pair of wide, familiar doe-brown eyes. Very familiar.

"I swear, I'll get my revenge at him." the 'girl' said in an oddly low, British accent voice. "I can't believe I lost the bet."

Yes, it is true. The truth is that that beautiful girl is actually our very lovely Ryou Bakura! How did this happen, you ask? Why don't we have a flash back?

_"Ok so it's agreed?" a excited Yugi asked._

_"Yep. Winner get to chose the punishment for the losers." Ryou smirk smugly at his friend and laid out his cards down on the table. "4 jacks. Try to beat that, Yugi."_

_Yugi look down at his friend's hand then look at his in distress. _

_"Oh, wow, Ryou. That's a very good hand. I don't know how can anyone get a hand to beat that." Yugi said in a disappointed tone, looking sad._

_Ryou just grinned and lean back with his hands behind his head. "Oh, don't worry, Yugi, since you're my friend, I promise not to punish you that bad." he said in a taunting way when he said 'that'._

_That's when Yugi got this little sparkle in his amethyst eyes, a wicked smirk forming on his lips._

_"BUT," he paused long enough to get his full attention. "I think this might."_

_He laid his cards down with one swipe, showing his cards in order. When Ryou saw what they are, his brown eyes bulge out and he lost his balance on the chair, making him fall back._

_"WHAT THE HELL!" he yelled in surprise just as he fell over. _

_Stumbling up, he stared at the cards on the table in shock._

_"This..This can't be! How can you get a-a-" _

_"**ROYAL FLUSH!**" Yugi finished. He was now leaning back with his hands behind his head, the same way Ryou was._

_"But-but, HOW!" Ryou stuttered._

_Yugi just gave him a mysterious smile. "Hey. Like they say, I'm the King of Games. And that also mean poker, my dear friend. And, oh, don't worry, Ryou, since you're my friend, I promise to punish you **that** bad." _

"That little bastard. When he said it was '**that**' bad. It really was '**that**' bad." Ryou sigh as he remember the punishment. "I can't imaging that he would have such a dirty mind."

"_Ryou, your punishment is to dress up like a pretty little girl and go to Victoria's Secret. Then you have to go and buy all the things in this list." Yugi said, grinning as he hand over the kist of things to him._

_Ryou just stared wide eye at him, his mouth open in shock. "You want me to what!" and when he look down at the list, his eyes grew even more bigger. If he wasn't an albino, I swear that his hair would have turn white in horror._

"_And you have to buy every single on of them in the list, you can not ask someone else to buy it for you." Yugi informed him, giving his a small pat on the back. "Well, time to take your punishment."_

"Oh my god, I thought I'd die when I bought those shit." Ryou shudder as he remember the list of things he was forced to buy. He glared at the innocent pink bag that holds all the dark secrets of Victoria.

Sighing again he look down at his watch and see that it's already pass 8pm. "Damn. Better leave now before it closes."

Grabbing his bag, he did some last adjustment to his short skirt, trying to make it longer to hide his legs but his efforts were fruitless. Giving up, he just walk out of the restroom and try to walk through the idiots to the elevator.

When he reached them he wait patiently for on of the doors to open. When he heard a ding, the doors open and there was no one inside it. Ryou smiled gratefully.

'Maybe my luck's turning good.' he thought as he step inside. he push the 1st floor button since he's on the 8th floor. It's a really big mall.

He hummed to the elevator tune, watching the numbers light up on each floor it paused at. Just as it reached the 6th floor the door open again. Ryou held his breath, praying that it's not a pack of people. He closed his eyes for the impact.

When the stampede didn't came, he slowly open his eyes at see only one person entering. Ryou stared in surprise at the person. When the person pushed his floor, Ryou shook his head and turn his head away, scolding himself.

'Bad Ryou, bad Ryou! What do you think you were doing, staring openly at a person? And a GUY for that matter!' he yelled at himself. 'But I can't help it. He-he look so much like ME! Well, there are some difference. For one thing, he's hotter that me.'

The guy does resemble him a lot, from the long white hair to the angle of his face to the brown color of his eyes. But there are some differences between them. Like Ryou looks soft and delicate, while the other guy looks rough and more masculine. Also very, very dangerous. His hair was more wild and spiky, his eyes were shaper and darker. He also had this 'I can kill you and enjoy it' feeling around him. He's dressed in a tight leather pants, a bloody red shirt that's unbutton on the collar, showing off his chest.

Ryou forced himself not to stare and droll over the chest and concentrate on the elevator door. But he couldn't help but peek at him a couple of times. I mean, it's gonna be a while till they reach to the 1st floor.

While Ryou was staring at the guy, he felt his stare and turn to look at Ryou. Then he gave him a sexy smirk and wink at him.

Ryou jolted and quickly turn his head away, his face turn bright red for getting caught. Suddenly the elevator came to a abrupt halt.

"Aah!" Ryou shrieked as he lost his balance and was about to fall.

He closed his eyes again for the pain but then felt something warm holding him. Opening his eyes, he stared back into another pair of dark brown eyes. Ryou was lost in them.

"Hey, you ok?" the guy asked.

"Wha?" Ryou said dumbly them blink again and notice his surrounds. When he realize he's in the arms of the guy, he's eyes widens and he turned more redder. "Ah! Oh, I-I'm s-sorry!" he apologies quickly and away from the other male's embrace.

"It's ok." he said, looking around the elevator. "I think there's a power problem, shutting off the elevators."

"Power problem?" Ryou repeated, all the blood leaving his face. He quickly reach to the button panel, holding the phone up to his ear and pressing the Emergency call button. "Hello? Hello? Is there anyone there?"

The other guy watch in amusement at him trying to contact the dead phone for a couple of minutes before Ryou finally realize it's dead but couldn't help pushing the button.

Smiling, he crossed his arms and made himself comfortable on the floor, his back on the wall.

"Hey, why don't you just down and relax. It's gonna be a while until the elevator moves again so," he patted next to him. "wait."

Ryou look back at him for a minute think about what he said, then nodded. Loosening his grip on the phone, he force himself to let it go timidly walk to the offered seat.

The guy grinned when Ryou tried to gracefully sit down while keeping his skirt down and hold on to his bag at the same time.

"So," he started once Ryou's settled. "since we're gonna be stuck together for a while, why don't we get the time to know each other? Hi, I'm Bakura. And you are?"

"Oh, well, I-I'm R-Ryou." he told him softly, trying to sound as girly as possible, not wanting the oter guy to figure it out.

"Ryou. That's a cute name. Suits you very much." he complemented with a flirtatious smile.

Ryou blushed and look down. "T-Thank you."

Bakura grinned even wider at how innocent he is. Then look down at his pink shopping bag and read the label, raised a suspicious brow at him.

"So, what a pretty thing like you going to a place like _that_, this late at night?" he asked, looking obviously at the bag.

Ryou look down on his lap and notice that the label 'Victoria's SECRET' is openly shown. Again he blushed a deeper red and quickly shove the bag behind his back. "Oh! Ah- um. that is- no, it's not-, er..." he stuttered, embarrassed.

He blushed a couple more different shades of red when he peeked up to see Bakura grinning more wickedly at him. Obviously thinking dirty. "So...what you got?"

Just as Ryou gasp, a little buzzing noise was heard by the panel. Ryou silently thanked Ra for the distraction and got up to the phone speaker.

_"Hello? Is there anyone in the elevator?"_ a voice asked from the speaker.

Grabbing the phone, he hold it up to his ear.

"Hello? Yes, there's two people in here." he spoke in the phone.

_"Ok. Are you both safe? Is there anyone injured?"_

"No. We're just fine." Ryou answered then ask, "Um, excuse me, but is the elevator going to be fixed anytime soon?"

In his mind, he was praying. 'Please, please, please Ra, let them fix this God damn box and get me away from this guy!'

_"Oh, yeah, sure. The elevator's gonna get fixed."_ the guy slurred. Ryou sighed in relief.

"Great. So, it's a easy fix?"

_"Yeah, it just take, like a couple of minutes."_

"That's just perfect. So you can fix it?" he ask with hope.

_"Sure,"_

'YES!'

_"But I can't."_

"WHAT!" he screamed into the phone.

_"I said, I can't."_

"WHY!" he demanded, almost near hysteria.

_"Cause-a my shift is over so ya havta wait fer the next guy to come."_

**"WHAAT!"**

_"Look, honey, don't need to worry. The other guy will come in 'bout an hour, so no worries."_

"No, you can't leave!" Ryou begged.

_"Well, nite."_ there was a click as he hanged up.

Ryou held the phone for a moment before it slowly slip out of his and dangled from its cord. Then Ryou slid slowly down to the phone too.

'NO! NO! He actually left! That FUCKIN' bastard actually left me with this guy!' Ryou screamed in his head as tears fall from his eyes. Then he froze as he realized something. 'OMFG! I'm gonna be alone with a guy for a WHOLE HOUR!'

Ryou panicked with himself with that problem as Bakura looked over his new prey.

'Hmm. She looks around the skinny side but I like them fair and pure types. And she is as clean as a new baby rabbit.' Bakura grinned widely, showing off his sharp fang as he plan his next move. 'Hmm. I wonder how should I take her. From the front or the back? Personally, I'd prefer guys.'

Ryou was so absorb with his horrified thoughts, that he didn't notice Bakura walking up from behind until he touched his bare shoulders.

"Eek!" Ryou jumped and quickly turn around to see Bakura grinned brightly at him. "B-Bakura!"

"Looks like we'll be stuck together for a _whole_ hour." he stretched the word 'whole' in a slurred tone.

"Uh, y-yes." Ryou stuttered, trying to get as far away from him as he can, not liking the strange wicked twinkle in his dark brown eyes as they leer at him. "I-I g-guess w-we'll just s-sit here and -w-wait for t-them to f-fix it, huh?"

Bakura looked thoughtful.

"Actually," he said, on his knees, crawling closer to him. "I was thinking we could _play _a little _game_."

Ryou scooted back until his back is touching the cold steel of the wall.

"Oh, a g-game? L-Like tic-tac-toe, or rock-paper-scissors?"

"No," he shook his head, then look straight into his eyes. "something along the line of 'Me-fucking-the-fuck-outta-you'."

Ryou's Jaw dropped to the floor, his eyes turned white, and if you can, you can see his soul leaving his mouth. he was speechless and stupefied.

Bakura just chuckled at his horrified expression.

"And since I don't hear you protesting, I just help my self to you now." he declared then pounce on him.

Ryou quickly react by twisting to his side and crawl to the other side of the small room. "Ah!"

Bakura missed his shoot but enjoy a struggle. He and Ryou did a little cat-and mouse for a while, Bakura playing around with Ryou.

Bakura could clearly see Ryou's next move and fake a right, tricking him, then easily caught his wrists and held them over his head. Ryou gasp and automatically began to struggle.

As he kicked his legs, he knocked his pink bag down, some items fell out of it. Bakura's eyes caught a shiny thing that fell out of the bag and he grinned again.

Holding Ryou's back against the wall, in a sitting position, he pinned him down by sitting on his lap. Ryou gasp in horror as Bakura smiled cheerfully down at him.

"Caught you." Bakura said to his face, playfully tapping his nose.

Then he turn his head around to the object he was looking at and reached for it. The movement made their hips lightly grind each other, causing Ryou to yelp in surprise pleasure.

When Bakura got the thing, he grab both of Ryou's wrists and hold them up against the bar hold. Then he click something around them and let go. Ryou thought it was a chance to run away and try to pull his arms down to find he couldn't.

Looking up, he gasp again as he saw a pair of familiar fur-padded handcuffs with a tag that has the women lingerie logo on.

"Mm. Kinky. I like." Bakura licked his lips as he look down at his prey. "Never thought you were the type."

In a panic, Ryou start struggling, pulling and jerking his body, using all his strength to free himself from the cuffs and person. But the fashionable-looking cuffs was stronger than it looks and Bakura did seem to budge from his sitting position. He just smiled humorously at him.

"Don't worry. Take your time, honey." he told him, stretching his arms. "I like it when they fight."

"No! Let me go! Get off of me! No!" Ryou yelled, not caring for the volume or tone of his voice now. He was frighten, in danger, and...is actually getting turned on by this!

Bakura just nodded his head absently as he turn around again and grabbed the fallen bag. "Aw, now why would I do a thing like that? There won't be any fun. Now, let's see what you go in here."

Peeking in the innocent pink bag, he raised his brows and had the biggest smirk Ryou has ever seen on his face. He turn his head back to Ryou, his eyes shining with much amusement, it looks as if he is a little kid who found every boys candy treasure.

"My, my, my. I would never expect." He shook his head, then pulled out the items, one by one. "Condoms," he list, pulling out a box of colorful condoms. "'Large sizes with fruity flavor for the taste of heaven'?"

Ryou blushed again and look away. Bakura just continue to grin as he set down the box and reach inside the bag again.

"Hm, some edible hand and body lotion, scented lubes," he pulled out some large tubes of hand cream and lotion. "Ooh, chains and straps, candles-hot, blindfolds-sexy, ball gags-sweet. "

Ryou just turn darker and dark as he read out all the items he bought and added his 2 cents in.

'Damn you, Yugi!' he cursed in his mind for writing the items on the list he was forced to buy. 'I'll get you for this! I SWEAR'

Digging deeper into the bag of wonders, Bakura starts pulling out the big guns. "Now this I like," he said as he pulled out a black leather whip. "A big o' whip. Cool, a rod." he hold out a dark red rubber rod with a velvet streamer on the end.

He give the rod a few light test swings and look at Ryou while he was doing it. Ryou just stared wide-eyed at him, his eyes full of alarm and confuse desire. In his mind, he was streaming to run away while asking himself why he's feeling so hot all of a sudden. Bakura sees this and can't help but lick his lips as his want turn to need.

"You sure are a active little thing aren't you? But I don't think you even know how to use even half of these neat toys. But don't worry, I'll be more than glad to show you _everything_." Bakura bent his head and start nibbling on his ear lobe, hearing him gasp then moan in surprise. He tortured him a little more as he bit his ear a little hard, making his yelp and hiss in pain. Pulling his head back, he reached inside to pull out two large boxes from the bottom of the bag. "I wonder what's this."

He pulled out two boxes that are the same sizes. One of the box is a red box and the other one is a blue box. They didn't have anything written on it, only a sticker of a light bulb on the red box and a music note on the blue box. Weighing the two mysterious boxes in each hand, he try to decided on which ones he want to open first.

"Interesting. A red box and a blue box. Which to choose? Hmm, this is almost like the Matrix." Bakura chuckled to himself at the thought. " Let's see, blue," he hold up the blue box in his left hand. "or red?" he hold up the red box from his right. "Which path would I choose? hmm..."

Ryou was staring at the boxes, trying to remember what embarrassing sex toys were in there. He had to buy a lot and didn't want to memorize any of it ever in his life. While Bakura is struggling with his own thoughts of figuring out what to choose, Ryou concentrate on the boxes and what could be in them.

"Inny, meeny, minny, mo! I chose this one!" Bakura shouted out all of a sudden, making Ryou jump and turn his attention to him. "I've made my decision and I chose this."

He hold up the red box and put the blue box back in the bag for later. Excited, Bakura starts opening the box, tossing aside the colorful tissue paper inside.

Ryou just stare at the light bulb sticker as something poked his mind.

'Why does that box seem so familiar? Hmm...a light bulb? Oh NO!' his eyes grew wide as the answer can crashing into him like a bucket of cold water.

"Ah! Don't-!" but he was too late.

"Hell-o!" Bakura ringed out as he pull out what was inside.

Ryou jaw dropped once again as he watch Bakura hold out... a HUGE dildo.

"You really are kinky, eh?" Bakura laughed at him and his expression. "Kinda big, don't you think? But don't worry, mine's much more_ bigger_ than this little gizmo." then he saw a cord with a switch, turned it on low, and watch as the substitute dick starts vibrating and lighting up like a Christmas tree. "_Whoa_. But mine sure can't light up like that!"

Ryou was speechless and almost passed out from that. 'Oh My Freakin' RA!'

Then Bakura suddenly became more serious. "Ok, I think we play enough, time for business."

Ryou was still too caught up in his shock with the light-up vibrator to prepare himself for the attack Bakura launch at him.

"Hey, wait! What are you-Ooomph!" Bakura crushed his lips with his and viciously deepen the kiss, bruising his sensitive lips and slamming on his teeth.

Ryou jerked his head up to gasp for breath, but Bakura took the opportunity to grab his chin and force his tongue through his lips, tasting him. Ryou was in such a shock, he doesn't even know what to do. He's never been kissed before, knowing he was gay, he can't believe his first kiss is taken away from this crazy hot guy!

"Mmmph! No-ah! St-ah-op! AAH!" Ryou begged through the kiss then shriek when he felt his rough hand running up his thighs. The skirt gives his easy access and Ryou try his very hardest to keep his knees crossed.

Growling with impatient, Bakura moved his lips to his throat, sucking and nipping every inch of the flesh. Ryou cried out, tossing his head back, making it easier for Bakura to bite. Then when he's too distracted, Bakura forcefully yank his legs open and lifted them over his waist, straddling him.

"Eeahh! Don't do that! NO! You can't!" Ryou yelled at the top of his lungs , shaking and thrashing to get off and away.

"Now, now, babe. Be a good girl and take me." Bakura said in a husky voice as he shove the skirt above his thin waist.

"That's the thing! I'm trying to tell you that's I'm not a girl!" Ryou shouted his confession loud enough to get his attention. "I'm a GUY!"

"Hmm?" Bakura halt everything then look up at Ryou, who's panting very hard, his face all flushed and eyes squeeze tight. He turned his face away from his. "A guy?"

Then Bakura flip up the skirt to find the evidence of the truth. Ryou was wearing a thong and he can easily see that he is defiantly a guy and is semi-horny.

Ryou hid his eyes under his hair, waiting for the shock and disgust rage that's going to be unleashed to him. any minute now. He could still feel Bakura under him and is still not moving. Ryou wonder why he hasn't done anything yet and almost regret asking that when he felt Bakura shift.

'Ah! Here it comes! He's gonna beat me into a bloody bitch!' Ryou thought and bit his bottom lip for the impact.

But then, instead of a fist he, heard a chuckle. The chuckle then turn to a snicker. Soon the snicker exploded into blasts of sinister laughing. It was really scary. Ryou opened his eyes to see Bakura laughing his ass off, holding his head from laughing too hard.

'He's crazy!' Ryou thought, looking very worried. "Ba..kura?"

"Hahaha! This IS my lucky day! Hahaha! Thank you Ra for loving me on this day!" Bakura laughed joyfully, tears actually falling from his eyes. "Whoo! I can't wait to tell Marik this."

"Wha?" Ryou was beyond confuse and was getting more clueless when Bakura kissed him roughly again. "Mmmgghh! St-op, what-ah, no, I don't, gah, understand." he try to say though the kiss. When Bakura released him from the kiss so he can breathe, Ryou was panting breathlessly. "I'm. a. a. guy! Why!"

Bakura just simply smile at him. "Because, honey, I like little boys."

"Huh?"

"And since I'm lucky you're a cute boy, I can screw you instead of a girl." he explained, then run his eyes over his exposed body. "And I'm very, very, VERY happy yo have such a _kinky_ boy like you."

"WHAT! No! You got it wrong! I'm not like that at all! That was for my-"

"Too much talking! 30 minutes left! Fuck now!"

"Fuck-? Ah! NO!"

But he didn't wait and start ravishing Ryou all over again. He ran his hands all over his legs, pulling down his g-string, freeing Ryou and his stiffen penis. Ryou screamed out in lust when he felt Bakura grinding up at him, the leather rubbing against his cock, making it hotter and hotter.

"OOHHHH! AAAHHHH! YYEEESSS!" Ryou moaned, tossing his head side to side, unconsciously rubbing his hips back at him. "AAhhh-MMMhh!"

Bkura was turned on even more by the sweet moans and gasps. He was so innocent, it was addicting. He latch his mouth to his throat again and start sucking hard on the skin, leaving a necklaces of hickeys all over his collar bone, his hands rubbing and twisting his nipples through the thin material, making Ryou cry out in pleasure again as the pink nub hardens.

"Ahh!" he gasp and moan.

Bakura smirk and whisper into his ear. "Like that?"

"Uuuuhh-hhmmm..." Ryou groaned, nodded his head, his eyes closed.

Bakura just chuckled again and continue playing with his nipples. Then with is other hand he try to reach for something. When his fingers touch a familiar tube, Bakura grinned in victory and skillfully with one hand open the cap and squirt out a palm full of lube.

While Ryou is distracted with Bakura's grinding, Bakura starts lubricating the dildo. When it's done, he gently lifted Ryou's hips and carefully press it in his tight entrance. Ryou felt a change of position as his hips lifted and wonder what's going on. Suddenly he felt something probing his ass and quickly open his eyes.

"H-Hey! Wait- What are you dong! What are you- AAHH! WHAT DID YOU PUT IN ME!" he yelled out in shock as tears starts to form in his eyes when he felt the pain when he shoved the dildo in. "AH! GET IT OUT! IT HURTS!"

But Bakura did nothing. Instead he just continue kissing him, shutting him up. Then he flipped on the switch to low. Ryou shriek when he feel the rubber dick vibrating inside him. he try to scream out for help but Bakura covered his mouth with his, into another demanding kiss.

At the same time, he starts pulling and pushing the vibrator in and out, stretching him more. Ryou starts tossing and thrashing, not used to this pleasurable pain he was feeling now. He gripped his hands on the metal rail. Bakura saw that and thinks he's staring to adjust so he turn it on high.

The vibrator shook harder inside him, hitting his prostate, making him scream again. He could feel the hot pressure pilling up in his stomach, moving down to his loins. Not knowing what to do, he blindly grind back at Bakura, trying to find release.

Bakura felt his need and was jumping for joy inwardly as he finish preparing him.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Please! Please!" Ryou begged, not knowing what he was talking about. Then all of a sudden, all the pleasure was gone. "Wha?"

Bakura stop kissing him, pull out the vibrator, and moved back. Ryou just stared in horror.

'What? Is that it? NO! NO! NOT NOW! NOT WHEN I"M LIKE _THIS_!' Ryou thrash around again, his sex-drive is shot up the roof. "NO! Not now! Don't leave!"

Bakura just chuckled at his cuteness when Ryou begged with is eyes, tears of sexual frustration spilling out of his eyes.

"You're so CUTE. I'm not going any where." and to prove that, he unzipped his pants and showed Ryou his own stiff cock, that's huge, straight and hard. "Not until I'm satisfied."

Ryou was speechless. He has never seen anything...THAT BIG.

Bakura just laughed again at his expression and reach for another box, opening it, and took out a condom. He ripped the wrapper with his teeth and then cover it over Ryou's hard penis.

"Ahh-Ooohhh!" Ryou moaned lustfully when he felt his rough hands on him. "What?"

Bakura added more lube over his cock then quickly position himself. With one swift move, he entered him fully, upwardly. Ryou tossed his head back and let out a silent scream from the surprise invasion.

"OH! AH!" He could even cry out before Bakura was slamming into him. Hard and fast. "Ah! Ah! Ah! More! MORE!"

"Say. My. Name." Bakura grunted, shoving harder and harder into him, hitting the back wall with each thrust. "SCREAM IT!"

"AAAHHH! AAAAHHHH! Ba-AAAHHH-kur-AHHHH!" Ryou screamed and yelled, pushing back down on his cock, meeting each thrust. "AAAH! OOOHHH! RA! Yeess! GOD-FUCKING YES! MORE!"

"Damn! I love it when you start talking dirty like that!" Bakura growled and slammed more, making a dent to the metal wall.

"OOOhhh! Ba-Bakura! I'm gonna- ah! I'm- cumming! AAAHHHHH!" he screamed one last time as he spill his seed.

He panted, his body drained on energy. He let his limp body fall onto Bakura's body, the handcuffs holding his arms up. He fell unconcious.

Bakura was still thrusting in his a few more before he released his seeds in him. He was also out of breath but has more stamina. He look down at Ryou's sleeping form and gently caress his sweaty angelic face.

He smiled happily at him. Then he took look for the key to the handcuffs and free his hands. Then he hold on to him for a minute before rearranging his clothes and Ryou's dress. He pulled out the used condom and wrapped it over with a handkerchief.

He then start putting back all the toys and handkerchief in the pink VICTORIA'S SECRET bag. After cleaning everything up, he lifted Ryou up in a bridle style, with the bag in his hand. He placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. He stirred but was still asleep.

Bakura just smirked at his cuteness and hummed as he wait for the elevator to click then start moving again a few minutes later.

When they finally reached the 1st floor, the door opened and there was a man waiting.

"Excuse me, I want to apologized for making you to wait for the elevator to be fixed. I hope you haven't be uncomfortable." the man apologized, bowing to him.

"Nah. It's ok. I had fun." Bakura shrugged.

Then the man turn his sights to Ryou's sleeping figure. "Oh! Was she injured when you were in there? Do I need to call the ambulance?"

"Nah, no problem. She just got spooked in there and fainted." he lied.

"BAKURA!" a loud voice yelled out..

Bakura perked at the familiar voice then turn to see a platinum blonde Egyptian running towards him, and he is looks pissed.

"BAKURA! Where the fuck were you all this time! You were suppose to meet here an hour ago!" the blonde yelled, stomping his foot and crossing his arms.

"Ah! Geez, Malik, I'm right here, don't need to yell!"

"Sorry 'bout that, Bakura. But you _were_ late." another platinum blonde Egyptian that look like the first guy but darker said, walking up to them. "So why you late?"

"Sorry, Marik. Got stuck in the elevator." he told them.

"Again, I want to say I'm sorry and I hope this will make up for your trouble." the man said and gave him a envelope, bowed again then leave.

Bakura opened the envelope to see a 100 dollar gift-card to any store in the mall and grinned.

"Hey. At least I scored something." he said, grinned happily.

"Aww lucky!" Malik pouted at him.

Then Marik notice the bundle in his arms. "Hey, Bakura. Who's that?"

Bakura and Malik look down to Ryou who's still sleeping blissfully in his arms.

"Ah! Who's that!" Malik asked.

Bakura just grinned. "This is _MY_ Lady Luck."

"Hey, I thought you were suppose to be gay." Malik looked at him suspiciously.

"I am, but _she_ is special." he said mysteriously.

"HUH!" they both stared at him.

"C'mon. Let's get home. I'm tired." he said and walk to the exit.

"But what happened?"

"Ah. Marik, Malik, I'm gonna tell you about my most luckiest day."

* * *

**-EnD- ...or is it?**

So, how was that? I hope that'll satisfied you guys in the mean time, just until the sister are back in business. And I don't know if I should continue or not. It depends if I don't have much work. I if am going to continue, it's going to be next when Ryou meets Malik and Marik and Ryou can have his pay back with Yugi.

But I don't know yet so just enjoy with this. please review.

Yang-THANX n' PEACE OUT!


End file.
